


Exeunt, Pursued by Benrey

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Benrey uses calm down voice on Gordon without his consent, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Gen, Hypnotism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Stabbing, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: After being seen, Gordon has to leave. It wasn't safe to stay when a bean knew of your existence. Benrey doesn't agree with that thought, though.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Exeunt, Pursued by Benrey

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE HAD THIS FIC IN MIND LITERALLY SINCE I STARTED THIS SERIES!!! I hope y'all enjoy it bc I've wanted to write it for so long you don't even understand

Gordon looked around his home and sighed, double checking that he had everything he couldn't afford to lose. Tools, clothes, the crackers he'd gotten caught getting.

Which was the very reason he had to leave. Even though Benrey had let him go, it wasn't safe to stay when a bean knew you were there—he had no guarantee that he'd be lucky enough to be let go a second time, after all. He was leaving behind a  _ lot _ —it had been two years since he'd unwillingly moved into this apartment building, after all, and he'd collected a lot during that time.

One hand rested on his bed—a black sock patterned with green five-pointed leaves stuffed with fabric scraps—as he made another last-minute check.

"That's… That's everything, I guess." He muttered to himself, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. There wasn't anything else to do now—if he spent any longer he'd just be stalling.

There was a crack along the baseboard in the living room big enough for him to fit through—that was how he'd gotten in, all those years ago, and he'd checked on it constantly to be sure it hadn't been fixed. Once inside the wall, it was just a little further down to get out into the hallway.

And hopefully another apartment. Gordon was pretty sure he didn't have what it took to be an outdoor borrower—he'd only ever met one, and she was honestly kind of terrifying. He was glad they'd been friends, being on her bad side was a possibility he didn't want to consider.

He'd have to cut through the living room proper in order to leave, which was a fact that filled him with dread. If Benrey found him again, it was entirely possible that he wouldn't let him go—getting away from beans twice was a miracle, three times just wouldn't happen.

So he sat in the tunnel that came out closest to the exit and waited. Every time footsteps passed he tensed, certain that Benrey knew where he was, but the bean never made any indication that he even remembered Gordon.

Eventually he heard the muffled sounds of the television accompanied by Benrey muttering to himself while he watched something.

After some time the muttering was replaced by snoring. This was a good chance to get out without being spotted. Gordon took a deep breath to steel himself and stepped out into the open air, keeping his eyes on the slumped figure.

When he didn't move for several minutes, Gordon sighed in relief. If this one thing went well it would be smooth sailing.

Halfway between the tunnel and the broken baseboard Benrey grunted in his sleep. Gordon froze, eyes wide and staring at the man on the couch, hardly daring to breathe. His heart pounded in his chest, ready to bolt at any sign of movement. After a tense few seconds Benrey snorted and resumed snoring. Gordon let out the breath he'd been holding in a heavy sigh, turning back to continue his trek.

"yo, mouseman. whatcha doin sneakin around, gonna uhhhh. steal?"

Gordon snapped his head back towards the couch, his blood running cold when he made eye contact with Benrey. The man's softly glowing eyes were peering over the back of the sofa at him, his head silhouetted by the light from the TV. 

Gordon glanced between the man and his destination, not even bothering to run the odds—he just bolted, focused on the crack in the baseboard. He'd be safe once he made it inside the wall.

"whuh- stop runnin man, where you going?"

The borrower slammed into an obstacle, all the air knocked from his lungs from the impact. He stumbled back, shaking his head and blinking in confusion.

Somehow Benrey had gotten from the couch over to him in seconds, and had dropped his hand in Gordon's path. His heart plummeted, but he quickly whirled around to see if he could make it back where he'd come from-

No luck, he was trapped between the man's hands, cupped around him like he was a bug.

"don't- bro don't run off when someone's tryin to talk to you. not cool, man." Benrey muttered.

Gordon trembled, stumbling away until his back was pressed against the wall, unable to tear his eyes away from the bean looming over him. One hand slipped to his knife, ready to use it if he had to.

"uhhh, where ya goin gordo? seem in a big hurry." 

Whatever Benrey had said, Gordon didn't catch it—he was fixated on the man's eyes, glowing ominously against his silhouetted form. His vision seemed weirdly blurry—oh, he was crying.

There was an odd disconnect from his body, like he was simply watching and unable to act.

At least until he felt something brush against his side. He was moving before he even recognized it, feeling the jolt along his arm of his knife hitting something solid.

Benrey's eyes narrowed and Gordon shrank even further back against the wall, certain he'd made his final mistake.

"I- I- I'm s-sor-rry-y, I-" He choked, scrubbing his tears away with his sleeve.

"uhhhh calm down please? please for best friend benrey thank you?" A high note joined the sound of his shaky sobs and he felt something lightly impact him. He was surrounded by a sweet smell as he felt the terror drain out of him, followed by what felt like his entire skeleton, leaving him to slump bonelessly against the wall.

"oh, oops, too much calm down. hang on, uhhh. don't wanna leave you on the floor." Benrey muttered, scooting his (non-stabbed) hand closer as if to scoop him up. Gordon blinked blearily, wanting to be scared, to move, but unable to do anything more than let out a little breathy whine watching his hand approach.

He didn't just grab him in a tight fist like last time, though—instead carefully scooping him up to rest in his palm. Gordon shut his eyes tight, but after a few seconds opened them again, confused.

Benrey was staring at him with an impossible to parse expression, gently brushing his thumb against an ear. After a moment he seemed to snap himself out of whatever trance he was in and stood up, moving his other hand towards the one Gordon was currently occupying but stopped, looking at the little blade embedded in the meat of his thumb. 

"mouseman got some balls, huh." He snorted, glancing from the knife to Gordon, who swallowed nervously. If Benrey was mad about being stabbed, then Gordon was completely at his mercy. He couldn't even move, every muscle in his body felt like it'd melted into mush. "nice."

Benrey pulled the homemade knife out of his hand with his teeth, not even flinching. And as Gordon dazedly watched, the little incision healed until there was nothing left but a few drops of unsettlingly dark blood.

_ That  _ **_definitely_ ** _ wasn't something beans could do. _

Gordon didn't make it a habit of knowing what beans' eyes or teeth looked like, but he'd never seen  _ anything _ heal that fast. Which meant that he was playing a whole new game, with rules that he never even knew.

"gonna put this on the table, kay? no more, uh, big stabby momence tonight." Benrey nodded to himself, turning towards the couch again. Gordon's knife was set down on the coffee table and he planted himself crossways on the couch, head propped up by one arm and feet on the other.

Gordon quietly whined again, trying to keep his eyes open despite the overpowering feeling of heaviness in all his bones. Benrey hummed to himself, looking at him and grinning slightly.

"kinda cute, huh. fuzzy lil ears and shit." He mumbled, brushing a finger over Gordon's ears again. 

Gordon could feel everything Benrey did, but he couldn't get his muscles to respond. It was a strange sensation, being held in a bean's hand without fear—the little touches sent slight shivers down his spine, but he couldn't work up the energy to actually be afraid.

"L'mme go pl's?" He slurred, his tongue feeling too heavy to move in his mouth.

Benrey shook his head. "nope, sorry lil dude. don't wanna let you outta my sight till you're, uhhh. no more melty."

"H'w l'ng?"

"i dunno. never used sweet voice on a mouse man before."

Gordon hummed—that made sense. Any decent borrower would be able to stay out of sight and not make dumb mistakes like he had.

Benrey shifted, carefully sliding Gordon onto his chest and loosely draping his hand over him. His thumb slowly petted along the little man's spine—a strangely soothing feeling for him, making the heaviness of his eyelids harder to fight.

"nappy time, bro. don't worry, benny'll keep an eye out for ya."

… Maybe he would take a nap. He was surprisingly comfortable curled up under Benrey's hand, the fabric of his shirt nice and soft against his skin. And he couldn't do much else anyways…

Besides, if Benrey wanted to hurt him, he would've done so already, right? It wasn't like he could get much more vulnerable than  _ paralyzed, _ after all.

"mmmk'y." Gordon mumbled, finally letting the heavy feeling drag his eyes closed with a quiet sigh. He could deal with this situation in the morning, when he had the proper energy for it.


End file.
